


Encore Une Fois 16 拉灯那部分…

by sheepsherry



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsherry/pseuds/sheepsherry
Summary: 我也不知道该说什么…学校的垃圾网络我还能做什么…就是…这个…车，最多就是一辆二手奥拓…大家谨慎 不要有太大期待可以打死我…嗯…





	

Zach走进房间的时候，他的漂亮男孩已经坐在床上把衬衫的扣子都解开，露出健康的小麦色肌肤。半敞的衬衫堪堪遮住了胸前粉嫩的茱萸，他抬头看着Zach，眼神里充满不谙世事的清纯和不加掩饰的欲望。这两种矛盾的特质结合在一个人的身上并不突兀，对于现在的Zach来说，那双蓝眼睛里透露出来的都是诱惑。他走过去，一手抚上Chris的脸，擦过他的蓝眼睛，另一手把男孩拉近自己，又是一个绵长的亲吻，除了温情，还填满了情欲。  
“之前做过吗？”  
“当然有。”Chris抿嘴微笑着，他才没有经验，充其量只不过是在那些Karl和Zach的同人小说里看过这些情节。他就是想气气面前这优秀的男演员，虽然没过多久他就后悔了。  
感到一股无名火冲上脑袋，自己珍惜的Chris在不为人知的时候已经和别人发生过这种事？Zach直接把人推倒在床上，没好气地拨开他身上的衬衫，直接咬住了对方胸前可爱的茱萸。  
突如其来的疼痛让Chris尖叫出声，他几乎是下意识地想要推开身上的人，却反倒被对方抓住了手用力按在床上。他几乎是一刻不停地对着Chris的前胸大肆挞伐，先是啃咬，再吮吸，最后再用舌头舔舐，才不舍地放开口中的美味。最初的疼痛过去，从那个地方开始有一种酥酥麻麻的热度升腾起来，爬满全身。Chris感到下体越来越坚硬灼热，顶在没有解开的裤子上，他想让Zach碰碰那儿，可是一张开嘴就只能发出一些不堪的呻吟声。  
Zach终于放开了Chris的前胸，那儿现在正浸润在一片湿润中，呈现出淫靡的深红色，硬的不像话。他刻意忽略了对方下身的灼热，而是拉起他的手放在自己同样硬得发疼的部位。  
“知道该怎么做吗？”  
Chris点点头，从床上坐起来解开面前衣冠楚楚男人休闲裤的皮带，将裤子和内裤都拉了下来。他颤抖着握住了面前的柱体，这东西比他想象的大得多，想到这个东西待会儿就会在自己的身体里横冲直撞，他不由得更加兴奋起来。照着他在书上看过的做法，他上下撸动着肉棒，却引起了面前男人的不满。  
“你真的做过？”  
抬头看着男人皱着眉头不开心的样子，Chris突然觉得特别委屈，他不知道原来在情欲控制下的Zach竟然会嫌弃自己，低下头更加努力地侍弄着他的肉棒，却忍不住鼻子一酸落下眼泪来。  
Zach早就发现了Chris的不对劲，他大概猜到了这个小家伙肯定没经验，一定是为了什么所以瞎说的。就这样试探一下，没想到他竟然哭了起来，好吧，Zach还真是没办法了。好在他一开始就打算温柔地做第一次，于是他握住了Chris的手。  
“宝贝，乖，我们慢慢来。”  
“我没有做过…你不要…嫌弃我…”  
“好啦。”  
Zach和Chris接吻，温柔得很，接吻的同时他脱下了Chris身上剩余的衣物。不得不说，他的男孩真好看。他让Chris趴着，用这个体位第一次就不那么疼。可是Chris死活都不肯。  
“我要看着你！你不想…看着我吗？”  
他眼睛里还有残余的泪水，折射了光源看起来就像是绚烂的宝石。  
“如你所愿。”

窗外月光沿着街道暧昧攀缘，灯光散发床上青年醉人的气息。情欲蛰伏在这初秋微凉空气的某处，早就爆裂成蚀骨浓烈，让亲吻成为原罪的赦免令。  
Zach如同雕塑的手指即使在握住Chris的硬挺时，也还是那么灵活。被服务的那个人不加控制地发出诱人的呻吟。  
“…嗯…后面也要…柜子里有润滑剂…”  
“你想这样做很久了？”对于润滑剂这东西，本来没打算做到最后一步的人当然不会想。可既然小野马自己提出来了，还是恭敬不如从命的好。  
Chris扭动着身体把自己往Zach手里送，他虽然被情欲裹着，却还没被夺走理智，“我每天…看到你都在想…可我只能自己做…嗯…你每次都说喜欢我…但是为什么…从来不碰我？”  
听到这样的回答，Zach深色的眼眸变得更深起来，他加快了手里的速度，果不其然身下青年的呻吟声变得更大了。  
“这么说你经常自己做？”  
“嗯嗯…对…啊，你不碰我我只能…啊…不要那么快…会射…我会射出来…”  
“射出来，没关系。”感受到Chris的情动，Zach也忍不住更加兴奋起来，“想要什么就告诉我，自己做有什么好玩的？”  
“不好玩…啊…你好棒…Zach…我要…啊啊啊…”Chris突然用力抓住了Zach空着的那只手，浑身扭动起来。高亢的叫声过后，他的身子瘫软了下去，蓝眼睛里不受控制地流下了泪水。射出的白浊沾满了Zach的手，还有一些洒在了Chris自己的胸口和小腹。  
面对这副光景还能控制住的显然不是人。Zach随手抓过润滑剂，这孩子还真有心，润滑剂是草莓味儿的。他打开盖子，正准备把淡粉色的液体倒在手上，就又被身下的人抓住了手。  
“我自己弄…给你看…”  
Chris高潮过后的声音还有点喘息，可Zach就像是神游太虚幻境似的任凭手中的小瓶子被拿走，看着那孩子把它沾满手指，然后双腿大开，摸索着找到那个入口，用力地把手指插进自己的小穴。  
毫无技巧的插入让Chris觉得很不舒服，可他看过的小说里都写，这样Zach就会很开心。于是他强行忽略了那些不适感，开始努力地动作。慢慢适应了以后，就又加入了第二根，第三根手指，一起毫无技巧地扩张自己。他满意地看到Zach看呆了自己的这副模样，以及对方脸上愈加浓烈的情欲。  
“很快就好了…”  
Zach着实是看呆了。他看到Chris自己扩张着小穴，虽然笨拙却很努力。三根手指进进出出，小穴努力吮吸着它们，而过多的润滑剂也顺着手指的活塞运动爬满Chris的腿根，滴落在床上。他真觉得自己低估了自家这位，竟然一直对自己抱有这种幻想。  
“Chris Pine，你这坏男孩，我想干你。”  
Zach压低声线，一字一句蹦出的单词戳中了Chris的心，他把手指拿出来，染着雾气的眼睛看起来比刚才还兴奋，“好啊…Zachary Quinto，那你就干我…就这样把我干到射出来…不管我怎么求饶，都不要放过我…”  
“你说的。”Zach最听不得Chris叫他的全名，何况是在这种情况下。他干脆不忍了，直接提枪上阵。  
对于Zach的尺寸而言，刚刚的润滑还不太够，刚插入一点点，Chris疼得惨白的脸和突然缩紧的小穴就让他不得不停下来。Zach只好忍住一插到底的冲动，俯下身和Chris接吻。  
谁知这匹小野马竟然一点儿也不配合，他拒绝了Zach温柔的诱哄，“你到底在做什么…嗯…直接插进来…”  
好吧，好吧。合着温柔点还是白搭。但到底还是不忍心看他疼，Zach倒了一些润滑剂在交合的位置，又空出一只手轻揉着Chris的前胸。等男孩终于放松了一点，就一刻不停地整根没入。  
“啊…！”Chris抓住Zach在他胸口的那只手。他忍疼忍得辛苦，Zach也是一样，硬挺一进入高热狭窄的甬道就忍不住想开始一轮冲撞，可是到底是怕他的宝贝受伤。又是一阵温存之后，他在Chris的催促下慢慢动了起来。  
“唔…好舒服，Zach，我好喜欢这样…嗯嗯…快点啊…不要这么慢…这样一点都不满足！”  
男人笑看着身下的宝贝被他操弄得失神的样子，加快了在他身体里探寻的频率。  
“啊啊！那里…那里不要碰！”  
坚硬的柱体碰到Chris体内某处的时候，他几乎是条件反射地尖叫出来。Zach也瞬间明白，自己发现了Chris身体的一个神奇开关。  
“不要碰？”Zach坏心地往那处撞，嘴上也不放过Chris，“刚才是谁说不管你怎么求我，我都不能放过你的？以后自己偷偷玩的时候，你要怎么弄这里呢？”  
“我不要自己玩…啊…给你玩…”  
“那如果我不想要你了呢？”  
“嗯…啊…你会…不想要我吗？”Chris最怕Zach这么说，就算是在情欲裹挟他还是条件反射地怕这个。突然缩紧的后穴让Zach差点就缴械投降，他知道自己又说了不该说的话。赶紧把嘴唇覆上身下那人的侧脸。他的脸上遍布着泪水，汗水和来不及吞咽的唾液，淫靡但是更加美丽。  
“不会的，宝贝你这么好，我不会的。我能够再找到你，就绝对不会再让你离开了。”他用力地抽插着，仿佛在表明什么决心。而身下初经人事的Chris哪里受得了这个，就在Zach说出那句话的同时，他又哭叫着射了出来。  
“嗯…嗯Zach，射在我里面…”用力夹紧后穴像是害怕那里的硬物会离开，可他哪知道就算他不这么说，Zach今天也不会放过他。  
又冲撞了不知道多少下，Zach全数释放在Chris的体内，Chris温柔地笑了，半撑起身体，和Zach交换了一个只有爱意的亲吻。  
“我爱你，就算你是个大佬而我还是个三流伴舞，我才不管，我就爱你。谁要敢反对我们…”Chris想了想，似乎说不出什么狠话。  
于是Zach接过话头，“谁要敢反对我们，我就杀了他。”


End file.
